1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolling apparatus for fishing of the reel and boom type which is detachably mounted to a swivel base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using trolling apparatus it is desirable to be able to readily position the boom during use, to be able to lock it in a convenient position when not in use, and to be able to use the same apparatus on both sides of the boat.
The apparatus previously available was difficult to operate and utilized a locking device such as a pin carried by the frame which could engage holes in the base plate or in a vertical shaft about which the base rotated. The holes must be located so as to permit the apparatus to be mounted at any boat location and the boom to be easily positioned. An example of such apparatus is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,415 to Prinz.
While in use, the frame and boom need to be swung about to desired positions quickly, using only one hand if possible. The trolling apparatus previously available are not satisfactory as the pins are clumsy and awkward to use, requiring a lot of time and two hand operation. Moreover, the trolling lines are not separated widely enough so that line entanglements are avoided while the boat is in motion.
In addition, positive stops are not provided to prevent the boom from interfering with other lines or encroaching upon the safety of the boat operation.